


Старк, я тебя ненавижу!

by Prim_Dor_A



Series: Ведьмовской казус [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Magic, Romance, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Просто одна ведьма боялась летать, а отдуваться пришлось Стиву Роджерсу





	

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее извиняюсь, если этот пустячок кого-нибудь оскорбит.  
> Я не специально, честное слово!
> 
> Всех благ!

Тони Старка встречали очень и очень серьезно – с почетным караулом, сиречь, конвоем, обязательным сопровождением в виде бывших коллег и знакомых, а также под прицелом снайперов. Вернее, одного снайпера – зоркого Соколиного Глаза. Почему одного глаза? Наверное, потому, что прозвище «Соколиные Глаза» звучало не так индивидуально, заостряя внимание именно на ГЛАЗАХ, а не так том, какие они СОКОЛИНЫЕ. Прозвище же «Орлиные Очи», предложенное Айронменом, почему-то не пришлось снайперу по вкусу. А жаль – было в «Орлиных Очах» что-то такое… неуловимо таинственное, притягательное и романтичное. 

Самолет остановился – белоснежный и изящный, дверь отворилась, сполз вниз трап. Все ждали. Пару минут уже ждали, начиная постукивать носками лакированных туфель по асфальтовому покрытию авиаполосы. Стив уже хотел войти внутрь и вытащить оттуда наглого гения, но не успел. Тот вывалился на ступеньки в полувменяемом состоянии: волосы растрепаны, галстука нет, мятая рубашка расстегнута до пояса и выправлена поверх брюк, открывая взгляду всех желающих белесые шрамы напротив сердца, рукава закатаны, ремень висит на плече, а в руках пиджак и жилетка.

\- Живите долго и проз… процув… прозуц… А, нахер! Цветите! – возопил Старк, сложив пальцы в традиционном вулканском приветствии. – Я пришел в миру… То-о-оисть, с миром! И благой вестью, да! Внемлите!

\- Боже, да он пьян! – простонал Роджерс, не замечая, как по-старковски закатывает глаза. Почти похоже получилось!

\- Ни-ни, - тут же замотал головой гений, грозя пальцем. – Если только чуточку, да и то за компанию. 

\- Зачем ты здесь? – терпеливо, насколько мог, конечно, вопросил Стивен. 

\- А я не сказал?! – ненатурально, но очень вдохновенно удивился тот, делая самые честные в мире глаза. – Я же ведьму встретил, знаешь? Да-да, самую настоящую! 

\- Тони… - Стив устало вздохнул, слушать дальше ему не хотелось, не смотря на то, что Старку он в общем-то был рад.

\- Не, ты послушай, - продолжал вещать гений. – Она мне в карты проиграла! Целое желание! 

\- Я не…

\- И она отрес-тарри-ри-рует его, - с энтузиазмом выговорил Старк, явно довольный собой. – Твоего мишку – Джея Би Би.

Роджерс застыл на месте, выбирая, как бы получше и поцензурнее послать слегка окосевшего друга, но опять опоздал.

\- То-о-о-они-и-и-и! – из самолета показалось еще одно тело. Выглядело оно не лучше первого – также пьяно и помято. Разница была лишь в том, что на ней расстегнутая до пояса блуза смотрелась куда как приятнее, чем на Старке. – Мы уже там, да? В смысле, тут? Ну, там, которое тут, куда нам было надо? – затем выпрямилась, поправила шикарную грудь в кружевном лифчике, отбросила на спину пряди в синь черных вьющихся волос, поддернула пиджачок цвета морской волны и шагнула. – БЛЯ-А-А-А-А!!! – и только здоровенные каблуки мелькнули в воздухе.

К ней кинулись все, включая Его Величество и мистера Насекомого. Но успел все же Капитан всея Америка. А как же иначе? Он ведь герой? Герой! И еще какой! 

Ведьма была маленькой, легкой и очень приятной на ощупь, правда пахла не розами, а элитным коньяком – но это, право, такие мелочи! 

\- Хорошо, что сегодня пятница, а не завтра, как вчера, - пробормотала она куда-то ему в шею, чуть касаясь губами кожи. Крупные мурашки пробежали у Стива вверх по спине, а волосы на загривке встали дыбом. – Спасибо, милашка. О! У тебя глаза такие голубые... как яйца дрозда!

Старк вспикнул и закашлялся, старясь скрыть смех. Получалось откровенно плохо - глухое хрюканье, перемежающееся со смачными всхлипами. Стив же не знал, куда деть свои голубые глаза и куда прятать покрасневшие щеки, шею и уши. Однако, даму он с рук не спустил – он вообще забыл, что держит что-то в руках.

\- Детка, слезь с символа вся патри-о-тиз-ма Америки, - попросил ее Старк, кое-как сумевший самостоятельно сползти с трапа.

\- Тони! – умилилась та. – Нет, ты посмотри, а! Он же прям ангелочек! – и схватила Стива за пылающие щеки, он и пискнуть не успел. – Так и хочется затискать и зацеловать! У-у-у-у-у, милота ты моя плю-у-у-ушевая!

\- У нас еще дела, - лыбился Старк, напрочь игнорируя умоляющий взгляд Роджерса. – Нам нужно Мишку Джимми полечить.

\- О, точно, я вспомнила! – воскликнула она, рыбкой выскальзывая из крепких рук. – Ты же мне говорил! Он же там, бедный, страдает!

\- Тони! – полузадушено прохрипел Роджерс. – Или ты мне сейчас же…

\- Ой, я его чувствую! – заявила девица, живенько сбрасывая с точеных ножек свои туфельки и хватая мужчин за руки. – Пойдемте!

Надо отдать должное подданным Его Пантерьего Величества, они на протяжении всего представления стояли смирно, по-уставному пялясь в пространство и не меняясь в лице. Не вздрогнули они и тогда, когда парочка вусмерть пьяных гостей исчезла, растворилась прямо в воздухе. И если бы они только исчезли, но ведь умудрились прихватить с собой и Стива Роджерса – приятного во всех отношениях молодого человека, гостя самого Короля.

Спустя пару минут из секретной лаборатории в горах был принят сигнал тревоги. Неизвестные, находясь в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения, захватили помещение с криокапсулой и забаррикадировали дверь. 

По последним данным с ними был Капитан Америка.

 

***

 

Ведьма застыла напротив прозрачного стекла, словно огонек свечи. Приложив руки ко рту, она, казалось, пытается сдержать крик. Стив и Тони остановились рядом, боясь даже дышать, ведь пьяная ведьма - это хуже женщины за рулем... или шахида на задании. Старк так и не отлепился от Кэпа, а теперь буквально вис на нем – количество выпитого плавно переходило в качество.

\- Не-не-не! Так не пойдет! – вдруг возопила она, резко взмахивая рукой. – А ну, брысь! – и крышка криокапсулы со звоном отлетела к стене. Подойдя на расстояние полушага, ведьмочка ласково прошептала на ухо Зимнему. – Спящая красавица-а-а, просыпа-а-айся-а-а! Как тебе не стыдно, ведь я уже встала!

Тони уткнулся Кэпу в плечо, мелко подрагивая. Сначала Стив решил, что Старку плохо, но затем с возмущением понял, что тот просто и без затей... некультурно ржет.

\- О, как же долго! – раздраженно воскликнула она. И Стив вздрогнул, потому что ведьма шагнула к его другу и, положив маленькие ладошки тому на плечо, подула в лицо. Огнем.

\- Что ты!...

\- Ой, ангел мой, все будет хорошо! – перебила она, похлопывая Баки по щекам. – Ну же, солнышко небритое, просыпайся! 

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – если говорить откровенно – был Зимним Солдатом слишком долго. По сути сказать, он им и остался. Со всеми реакциями там, рефлексами и прочими инстинктами. Поэтому очнулся он почти мгновенно, как только ведьма решила подойти к нему еще на шаг ближе. 

\- Ой, ты чего?!!! – взвыла она, хватаясь за руку солдата, сжимающего ее тонкую шейку так, что косточки должны были вот-вот хрустнуть.

\- Кто ты? – Баки задал вопрос очень хладнокровно и сурово, и даже нахмурился сначала - для порядка. Пока не заметил одной небольшой детали. Ну как – небольшой? Четверного размера, примерно.

\- Пусти меня, неблагодарное чудовище! – возмущалась ведьма, совершенно безуспешно колотя кулачками по… тому, до чего дотягивалась. – Я тут тебе помочь пытаюсь – а ты так, да?! Ну, я тебе сейчас устрою - в панду превращу! Всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь травой питаться! О, а потом я тебя в зоопарк продам, и там тебя заставят размножаться! 

Старк не выдержал. Алкогольная эйфория как-то незаметно задвинула вглубь сознания все плохое. И теперь, глядя на взъерошенную ведьму с выпрыгнувшей из кружевного белья грудью, Баки, изумленно пялящегося на это сокровище и Стива с пылающим лицом, ушами и даже шеей, который старательно делал вид, что ослеп, Тони разобрал гомерический хохот. Он все еще цеплялся за Кэпа, другой рукой стирая слезы, а затем просипел:

\- П-панды в неволе не, - уф! - не размножаются! Но я готов подарить этому зоопарку не только вторую зверюшку для комплекта, но и снабдить их афродизиаками до конца дней!

\- Тони! – то ли возмущенно, то ли оскорбленно возопил Роджерс.

\- Ой, да брось ты! – отмахнулся тот. – Ты такой серьезный, аж зубы сводит!

\- Да пусти же ты меня, наконец!! – вновь завизжала ведьма. – Или ты на своей бледной шкуре узнаешь, какова в гневе Королева Марго!

\- Прости, - Баки почти удалось произнести это слово, сохранив невозмутимый вид, и с явной неохотой разжал пальцы - уж больно кожа была нежной.

Отскочив в сторону с проворностью колченогой кенгуру, ведьма быстренько заправила грудь, так своевольно себя поведшую, обратно в милую кружевную безделушку.

\- Все успел рассмотреть, варвар?! – насупилась она, сверкая синими глазами. – Я же помочь хотела! А ты…! – и шмыгнула носом. 

\- Милая, они просто скучные старички, - снисходительно протянул Тони. – А еще закомплексованные. Им бы выпить и расслабиться, но вот – УПС! – не могут.

\- Стар-р-рк! – угрожающе рыкнул Барнс.

\- Что, пра-а-авда? – милое личико вытянулось и похлопало глазками. – Но это же… Это ж сколько удовольствия вы упускаете! Нет, это не дело! Щас исправим!

\- Не на-…! – только и успел заикнуться Стив, когда Марго легко взмахнула рукой и мир померк.

 

***

 

Сквозь какой-то шум и гул, Стив услышал знакомый голос. Вот только чей? Еще бы понять, что он говорит, было бы просто замечательно.

\- Да погоди ты, он…-а, кажется, приходит в себя.

\- Может, все же снотворное?

\- Думаешь, у нас получится скрыть ЭТО?

\- Ну…

\- Чего разгалделись? – неожиданно прохрипел Стив, дивясь саднящему горлу и накатившему головокружению. И это при всем при том, что он, кажется, лежал на чем-то мягком. – О-о-ох, голова моя! – да и собственный голос звучал как-то не так.

\- Э-э-э, Стив… - протянул некто, а в отдалении затопали чьи-то сапоги. – Ты… как?

\- Дайте мне умереть, - простонал тот, стараясь натянуть одеяло на лицо.

\- Боюсь, это невозможно, - голос стал ироничным. – От похмелья еще никто не умирал.

\- Что вчера было? – прострадал Роджерс, с трудом разлепляя глаза. 

\- А что последнее ты помнишь? – как-то странно улыбаясь, спросил Сэм. 

\- Ну-у-у, я… Тони, кажется прилетел, - пробормотал тот, стараясь собрать мозги в кучу. – С ведьмой, - помолчал немного, а затем резко подорвался. – Баки!

\- Тише ты! Не дергайся! – кинулся к нему Уилсон, но было поздно, поскольку Стив уже ВИДЕЛ.

\- ЧТО ЭТО?!!!! – визг из его горла вырвался знатный, а Сэм обреченно зажмурился, не зная, что сказать.

\- Э-э-э, Стив…

\- СЭМ, ЧТО ЭТО?!!! – визг повторился.

Капитан Америка с ужасом смотрел на тонкие пальцы с аккуратными ногтями и французским маникюром, скромное, но баснословно дорогое кольцо, миниатюрные запястья и… грудь, которая стала… э-эм-м-м, несколько больше?

\- Привет, красотка, как дела? – в комнату ввалился отвратительно бодрый Старк, плотоядно скалясь.

\- ТЫ!!! – взвыла означенная красотка. – А НУ ИДИ СЮДА! – кажется, даже головная боль отпустила, как и тошнота.

\- Как прикажет прекрасная дама, - подобострастно поклонился Тони, впрочем, не спуская глаз с красочной блондинки, бретельки платья которой старались сползти с соблазнительных плеч.

\- Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ, СТАРК! – взвыл Стив, подскакивая с постели.

\- И останешься вдовой, милая, - и Кэпа заклинило. Он пытался что-то сказать, но слова испарились – только и мог, что открывать и закрывать рот.

\- Что… Что ты сказал? – с замогильной угрозой проскрипел Роджерс.

\- Ты, видимо, плохо помнишь день вчерашний, - словно сам себе покивал Тони. – Давай так, ты сейчас приводишь себя в порядок, а потом мы поговорим. Обещаю, что ничего не стану скрывать, - от его последних слов Стив похолодел – Старк ТАК на него посмотрел. И вышел. Пакостно усмехаясь.

\- Баки… он…, - вспомнил Кэп и обернулся к Сэму.

\- Он в порядке, - уверил его Уилсон. – Даже лучше. Сам увидишь. Старк прав, тебе нужно принять душ, может и вспомнишь, что произошло.

\- Все очень плохо? – и сам удивился своему жалостному голосу.

\- Ну-у-у-у, это с какой стороны посмотреть, - замялся Сокол. – Баки, например, доволен.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Роджерс и заозирался по сторонам. – А где…

\- Вон там, - угадал Уилсон, указывая на дверь. – Я там… в общем… что нашел… тебе ведь, ну, твои вещи не подойдут. А эта ведьма вчера…

\- Я… разберусь, - еще раз тяжко вздохнув, пообещал Капитан. – Ты это, иди. 

\- Прости! – встрепенулся Сокол и выбежал из комнаты – от греха подальше, в душе радуясь, что Старк решил взять ответственность на себя, и со Стивом поговорить самостоятельно. 

А Стивен Грант Роджерс в это время ругался, как мог нецензурно, поскольку какой-то извращенец сделал в ванной комнате стены и потолок зеркальными, и старался на ощупь угадать какой кран был с холодной водой – ибо так и не осмелился открыть глаза. 

Прохладная вода приятно освежала тело, Стив с наслаждением потянулся, провел рукой от шеи вниз и замер, наткнувшись на что-то чужеродное. Но больше всего пугало не присутствие чего-то нового, а явное отсутствие кое-чего важного. Архи!важного. С тихим «Я ненавижу тебя, Старк», он провел губкой по груди, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. А потом чертыхнулся, потому что было… ну, неприятно точно не было. Еще как не было!

Насилу закончив утренний туалет без ощутимых потерь собственного достоинства, Капитан все же решился посмотреть, что в пакете, который принес Уилсон. Посмотрел. И помянул Бога всуе. «Тебя я тоже ненавижу, Сэм!» - бурчал он, вертя в руках такую необходимую для женщины вещь, как черные стринги с красными кружевными вставками. 

 

***

 

Чеканить шаг не получалось – юбка мешала, поэтому Стив семенил, за что ненавидел Старка, ведьму, Сэма и вообще всех еще больше. Особенно, когда хотелось поправить эти бесовские стинги. А шел он в гостиную, где его по идее должен был ждать виновник его бед. Но первым, кого он увидел, был… Баки, который… собственнически обнимал черноволосую миниатюрную ведьму и ОЧЕНЬ довольно скалился в сторону… СТАРКА!

\- О, звезда очей моих почтила нас своим присутствием! – довольно протянул Тони.

\- Стив! – Баки соизволил обратить внимание на друга. – Слушай, ты просто сногсшибательно выглядишь! Вот Старк уже слюни пускает.

\- Слушай, мишка Джимми, я имею полное право пускать слюни на свою законную супругу, - заявил тот, складывая руки на груди.

Капитан очнулся, когда его в четыре руки оттаскивали от все еще довольного Старка. Тот даже не отбивался, ибо «солдат ребенка не обидит».

\- А ну повтори, что ты сказал! – прорычал Стив, пытаясь вырваться.

\- Ты – моя жена, - глаза миллиардера смеялись. – Энджел Старк. По закону штата Калифорния!

\- Я убью тебя, скотина! – взревел Роджерс, и снова кинулся на Тони.

\- Ну-ну, милая, не выражайся! – ехидно пропел тот, - уворачиваясь от удара. – Если ты убьешь меня, то кто станет тебя обожать, петь под окном серенады, сочинять сонеты и посвящать подвиги?

\- СТА-А-АР-Р-РК!!! – окончательно озверел Капитан, пытаясь вытрясти душу из лыбящейся гадины.

Стивен отбросил от себя гения, миллиардера, филантропа и – тьфу-тьфу-тьфу – плейбоя только тогда, когда тот стал задыхаться. 

Тяжело дыша, Капитан уселся на свободный диван, зло окинув взглядом всех присутствующих. И глаз зацепился за виноватое лицо ведьмы.

\- Ты, - обрекающе выдохнул Роджерс. – Это ты сделала. Верни все обратно! Сейчас же! - но ведьма покраснела и опустила глаза. – Что?

\- Я… п-прости пожалуйста, но я… я… я не могу, - проблеяла та. – Я уже все перепробовала! - заламывая руки, каялась ведьма. – Я даже к Богине-Покровительнице своей обращалась, но… 

\- Что. Значит. Ты. Не. Можешь? – слова стучали, словно кто-то вколачивал гвозди в крышку гроба.

\- Я…

\- Ты сделаешь! – рявкнул Стив.

\- Не могу! – заверещала Марго, утыкиваясь покрасневшим носом в грудь Барнса. – Убить меня можешь, чем угодно поклянусь – но я правда НЕ МОГУ!!!

\- Так что, милая, нам сам бог велел теперь жить долго и счастливо. Вместе, - припечатал Тони.

\- Старк, я все еще хочу тебя убить, - заявил Стивен. – И как только я это сделаю…

\- Но ты ведь не лишишь мир моего гения? – сладенько пропел тот. – Тем более, слово я свое сдержал – взгляни на своего ненаглядного…

\- Он МОЙ ненаглядный! – окрысилась ведьма. И куда только слёзки делись?

\- Ладно-ладно, красавица, - открестился гений. – Я говорю – взгляни на Баки. Он в порядке!

\- Это правда, Стив, - наконец-то подал голос неприлично довольный Барнс. – Марго смогла… всё смогла! Смотри! – продемонстрировал другу ОБЕ своих руки. Из плоти и крови. – И больше никакой Гидры! 

\- Но как? – выдохнул тот, на секунду забывая о… чтоб его, муже.

\- Если честно, то я не знаю, - призналась ведьма, все еще смущенная и виноватая. – Я… я никогда не пила, понимаешь? А Тони…

\- Тони, - понимающе кивнул Стив.

\- Что? – Старк пожал плечами. – Марго боится летать. Я ее что, должен был на верблюдах сюда тащить? А алкоголь помогает расслабиться.

\- Старк, я тебя ненавижу, - привычно уже проговорил Роджерс. – А ты точно уверена, что…

\- Я уже все перепробовала, - повторила Марго. – Но даже понять не могу, КАК у меня это получилось. Понимаешь, все то, что я тут… натворила… это просто физически невозможно!

\- Но я, блять, женщина! – взвизгнул Стив.

\- Ты сам хотел узнать, как я с такой грудью… управляюсь! – обиделась она. – А Тони…

\- Старк, я тебя ненавижу.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, солнце мое! – ответил тот, демонстративно потирая шею. 

\- А-АР-Р-Р!!! – не выдержал Капитан. – Какой же ты… 

\- Милый? – предложил Тони.

\- Да, - на автомате выдохнул Стив. – То есть, НЕТ! 

\- Ну-ну, лапушка…

\- Я тебе не лапушка, гад! – процедил тот. – И не солнышко.

\- Как скажешь, рыбка моя золотая, - согласился Старк. – А ты знаешь, что на нашей свадьбе был Президент США? Кстати, он нас благословил.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - простонал Роджерс, падая на подушки. – Как ты мог?

\- Что, милая? Ты же сама…

\- Я тебя убью, - пробурчал Капитан. – И расчленю. И сожгу. И прах развею. Посмей только ко мне прикоснуться, сволочь!

\- Ну, ночью тебя все устраивало, - облизнулся Тони, растягивая губы в сытой и довольной улыбке. Стива передернуло, а затем затрясло.

\- Ты… Ты…! ТЫ!!! – задыхался Роджерс. – Я сейчас…

\- Любовь моя, я буду ждать вас всех в самолете, - как ни в чем не бывало проговорил Тони, ловко поднимаясь с кресла. – И не смотри так, не могу же я бросить здесь брата моей прекрасной супруги и его девушку? Тем более, что теперь его зовут Джеймс Себастьян Барнс – и к Зимнему Солдату он никакого отношения не имеет. Разве что, опосредованное.

\- Что? – не понял Стивен.

\- Ну, теперь Баки считается собственным внуком, - как само собой разумеющееся заявил Старк. – А Марго позаботилась о легенде. Она целиком и полностью достоверна. 

\- Но…

\- А еще она сообразила, что нужно, чтобы Зимнего считали мертвым, поэтому достала откуда-то труп, превратила его в мишку Джимми…

\- Старк, - зашипел Барнс. – Я не мишка!

\- Значит, зайка, - отмахнулся тот. – Багс Банни. Только морковки не хватает.

\- А если я сейчас расскажу, что ты подарил Энджел весь новый проект «Мстители»? – протянул тот, ядовито скалясь. 

\- Я ей не только проект подарю, - тот час же заявил Старк. – Но и остров в Карибском море! Чтобы было, где от друзей отдыхать!

\- Ты хотел сказать, с друзьями, - фыркнул Баки. – Он назойливого мужа!

\- Банни, не наглей, а то вычеркну из завещания! – притворно-возмущенно пригрозил тот. – И давайте уже собираться – пора, как говориться, и честь знать.

\- Это ТЫ про честь заговорил?! – возмущенно взвился Стивен. – Да ты…

\- Красота – в глазах смотрящего, - перебил Старк. – Люблю тебя, мой ангел. И жду в самолете, - и ушел.

\- Мы что, сейчас и вправду полетим? – Марго, кажется, заранее позеленела. – Но-но-но, я же…

\- Фея моя драгоценная, - проворковал Баки, а Стив схватился за голову. – Я весь полет буду тебя отвлекать – ты и заметить не успеешь, как мы долетим. 

\- Обещаешь? – жалобно протянула она.

\- Обещаю, - прошептал тот, целуя свою ведьму и молясь про себя всем известным богам - даже Тору и Локи, чтобы Марго вновь не потянуло на горячительное, ибо второго раза они могут не пережить.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стивен Грант Роджерс… нет, Энджел Старк, направилась в свою комнату – нужно было забрать костюм Капитана Америка. Ведь надежда умирает последней, не так ли? А еще нужно было набить Сэму лицо - за стринги. 

А Тони Старк тем временем направлялся к своему самолету, теребя кольцо, так непривычно сверкавшее на левой руке.


End file.
